


Erik and the Earl

by Mofery



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Time Travel, kate and leopold
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik的公寓里住着一位从19世纪穿越而来的伯爵，他说不清到底是Charles老喜欢把他家的电器拆开来研究还是Charles不是他男朋友这一点更让他沮丧。</p><p>穿越时空爱上你AU(狼叔电影)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik and the Earl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erik and the Earl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083125) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 



> Many thanks to listerinezero for writing such a warm and cute story and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!

五点，Erik下班，五点二十六分，他回到了他位于纽约西村的公寓大楼。通常情况下，Erik会在办公室里待上十一个小时，下班后就直接去健身。然而自从Charles出现在他的生活里，他变得总是急着赶回家。因为这个，他在Stark的同事老是取笑他，问他是不是在恋爱对象又是谁。要真是在谈恋爱倒好了，Erik心想。但是他又能说什么呢？难道跟他们说， _事实上，我的公寓里住在一位从十九世纪来的无聊透顶的伯爵，他还老觉得自己是个科学家，要是不早早赶回家，他没准已经把我的电视机拆开来研究工作原理。哦，我的微波炉就是这么被他拆了的。_ 养着Charles就像养着只宠物狗，要是Erik不及早赶回家，跟他一起玩玩或是带着他出门散个步之类的，他准会把家里弄得一团糟。  
  
一段日子后，Erik无力地想，他当初应该直接告诉他的同事们Charles就是只宠物狗的。他可以说邻居要他帮忙照看一下她家的狗，所以他得早早赶回去。这样他们就不会老是取笑他交了个新男朋友了。但是他没有这么说！早上Erik一来他们就不停地向他吹口哨，下午四点五十八分，当Erik在收拾东西的时候，他们又起哄说：“ _对方到底是谁啊？给我们看看照片呗？别这样嘛！他性感吗?_ ”Erik唰地一下红了脸，使劲地摇头说不关他们的事。虽然他也知道这种想法挺傻的，但Erik喜欢他们以为他和Charles是一对。而且他觉得他们俩这状态挺像情侣的。并且，是的，Charles很性感。那种贵族式的性感。  
  
Erik从头上摘下帽子，一边在他的大衣口袋里掏钥匙。拜他能随意开关门的能力所赐，他通常带钥匙只是为了装装样子。但是自从Charles住在了这儿，他开始用钥匙来开门和关门，这样省得他还得向某人把整部长长的变种人史给解释一遍。他并不觉得身为变种人有什么羞耻的，也不是想隐藏真实的自己，他只是怕麻烦而已。Charles几乎不接触网络——他又该怎么跟他解释变种主义（Mutantism）？要是Charles，从十九世纪穿越过来的Charles，把他当成怪物怎么办？不，他还是乖乖用钥匙开门吧。  
  
但愿Charles知道怎么开暖气，Erik开门的时候想。外面天特别冷，而且天气预报说今天可能下雨。Erik想象着Charles在家的样子：一个人裹着毯子瑟瑟发抖，还在装饰用的壁炉里生了火——用Erik的书。  
  
谢天谢地，Erik进门的时候想，屋里是暖和的。屋子里很干净，就像Erik一个人住时保持的样子——电视机没有被拆开——而且，Erik注意到，屋里很安静。  
  
“Charles？”Erik一边朝里面喊道，一边把脱下来的衣服挂在衣架上，边上是一件他没见过的呢大衣。没人答应。“Charles？”  
  
他走出玄关转过一个拐角，发现Charles站在窗口，背对着他。他耳朵里塞着副白色的耳机，晃着手，像在指挥乐队似的。Erik的目光从他的耳朵上移开。  
  
他的 _屁股_ 。Charles穿了条 _牛仔裤_ 。  
  
还有他的 _胳膊_ 。他穿着 _短袖_ 。  
  
Erik不知第几次怀疑自己，当初自己是不是被冲昏了头脑，当时精虫上脑加上孤独感作祟，一时冲动就把Charles带回了家。  
  
Charles大概发现了站在他身后的Erik，他转过身把耳机拔了下来。  
  
“抱歉，我没听见你回来。Raven给了我她以前的ear-pod。”  
  
Raven是Erik的邻居，他把Charles介绍给她认识——其实是为了确认Charles是不是真实存在的人。显然他们相当合得来。  
  
“iPod。”Erik纠正。  
  
Charles皱眉：“eye-pod？但它不是用来听的吗？”  
  
通常Erik会被这种回答逗笑，但他现在的心思完全不在这儿——Charles剪了头发——以前是稍长的波浪，而现在被剪短了，是个相当时髦的发型。还有他的衣服，iPod，Charles不是只在他那身十九世纪伯爵装里才性感。他这个人本身就很性感。他是那种Erik在地铁上会盯着看的家伙。  
  
“新打扮？”他问，然后意识到，在家里被发现盯着对方看比在地铁里被对方发现更糟糕。  
  
Charles看起来有点迷茫，过了会他才反应过来：“啊，你说衣服。是的。”他捋了下头发：这是Charles紧张的表现。“自从我发现我可能得在这儿呆上一段时间，我希望自己能够出门晃晃而不要吸引太多不必要的目光。我发现我以前的装扮挺难不引人注目的。”  
  
Erik上下打量对方，在发现Charles这套行头的一个小瑕疵的时候勾起了嘴角。“没有新鞋子？”  
  
Charles低头看自己的脚，然后不好意思地笑了：“我恐怕之前习惯了订做的鞋子，商店里的鞋子穿着让我觉得不舒服。Raven坚持要我买一双运动鞋，但是我想不出我能做什么运动，所以我大概是没机会穿他们的。”他指了指房间一角盒子里的一双耐克鞋。  
  
“很多人每天都穿运动鞋，无论什么场合。”Erik说。  
  
Charles满脸震惊，就好像Erik让他把内裤穿在外面。“不，我想我大概不会这么做。总之，我觉得它们穿着不怎么舒服。那让我觉得自己走在海绵上。怪怪的。”  
  
Erik大笑起来——是发自内心的笑。他发现在Charles身边的时候他常常会笑。  
  
“这么说，这是Raven的错咯？”  
  
Charles微笑起来。“嗯哼。今天Raven和她的朋友Angel带我出去了。我觉得她们出趟门比我还开心。”  
  
“我相信她们是比你开心。”  
  
“你知道吗，Raven是个演员。”Charles说，“她最近出演了一部关于孩子互相残杀的戏，你能想象吗？”  
  
Erik忘记了，女演员Raven星途一片光明。这也是为什么她能住得起Erik所在的这幢楼并且还有时间带Charles出去疯狂购物。  
  
“事实上，那是一部电影，她对演戏很在行。”  
  
“啊，当然，一部‘电影’。”Charles说。他说“电影”的方式让Erik觉得有趣，好像他刚刚学会说这个词。然后Erik想起来，Charles的确是才知道这个词。  
  
Charles走到Erik身前，他的手背在身后（Erik真的没有特别关注他展露前胸的这个姿势）“事实上，”Charles说，“我现在对这儿适应得还不错，我想我们今晚能不能去看场电影。”  
  
“看电影？”  
  
“我很希望在我还在这儿的时候能去看一场电影，我希望你能和我一起去。”Charles望着Erik，等着他的答案，“也许之后我们还能一起吃个晚饭。”  
  
Erik心跳加速：“晚餐和电影？”  
  
“是的。”Charles脸上绽开一个笑容。“事实上，我已经预定好了位子。用电话。”他补充道，带着点小得意。  
  
“既然这样，我又怎么能拒绝？”Erik笑着道。  
  
Charles也笑起来。“太棒了！”他说，“这真是太棒了。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
他们打的去联合广场的电影院看The Last Hustle，电影六点十分上映。这部马丁·斯科赛斯①式的黑帮电影将背景设置在二十世纪七十年代的波士顿。Charles选它是因为Raven在里面演了一个小角色，但Erik不确定这是不是一个好选择。  
  
“这部电影很可能相当的暴力。”在他们在售票窗买票的时候Erik提醒Charles。Charles敷衍道：“没事啦。报纸上说这是这个冬季最好的电影。”  
  
“我不是说舞台暴力，”Erik继续道，“这不像是在剧院，就像你以前习惯的那种。电影里的流血受伤很真实。我曾在电影里看到过很多次整个头被打掉的场景。”  
  
Charles还是没把Erik的警告放在心上。“我曾在英国陆军里呆过一段时间，Erik。我见识过暴力。”Charles用手拍了拍Erik的后背。“我向你保证，我会没事的。”Erik还没来得及说些什么，Charles已经走开了，径直穿过了大门进了大厅。Erik确信，Charles一定会被里面满眼的广告、炫目的灯光、巨大的人流，还有上上下下的扶梯给吓到（他们的电影在九号厅，三楼），他是他猜错了。Charles是异常激动，不过不是因为扶梯。  
  
“那是爆米花吗？”Charles惊讶地问道。“喔，闻起来好香。我只吃过一次爆米花。那真是一次美好的体验。”他看着陈列着的大桶大桶的爆米花说：“而且我们从没有过这么多爆米花。”  
  
Erik又笑了，然后意识到他笑得太多了。他不知道Charles是否留意到这一点。他不知道Charles是否发现他有点奇怪。他不知道Charles是否发现这很像一次约会。他担心Charles会发现他把这当成了约会而觉得反感。  
  
不准再笑了，他告诫自己。正常点。像往常一样暴躁点。这不是一次约会。  
  
Charles又拍了拍Erik的后背。“来吧，”他温和道，“我们买点爆米花。”  
  
他们买了一小桶爆米花（Charles坚持认为他们买了一大桶，而且即使一小袋爆米花也会让他们吃不下晚饭）和一杯特大号苏打水，然后在后排找了个位子坐。Charles本来想坐在最前排的，但是Erik说服了他，因为这样可以避免看得脖子酸痛而且不会有很多人坐在他们边上。Erik觉得看电影的时候他大概会花很多时间给Charles解释里面的东西，事实证明他是对的：他不断地在Charles的耳边跟他解释什么是广告，什么是预演，什么是改编，还有音乐里的一些东西，他甚至还要解释为什么每个角色都留着丑丑的大胡子。  
  
有一瞬间，Erik忘了控制自己的行为。他在他倾过身向Charles解释主角说的“带到坟墓里去”是什么意思的时候，不由自主地把胳膊环在了Charles的肩膀上。在Charles转向他的时候，他们间的距离那么近，鼻尖几乎贴在了一起。这时他才意识到他刚刚做了什么。Erik感到一阵尴尬，然后坐了回去，把手放回了自己腿上。幸好当时电影里充斥着枪击声，而且他也没有什么东西还要向Charles解释。  
  
直到电影结束他们也没有再讲过话。灯光渐渐亮起来，屏幕上开始放演职员表。  
  
“别忘了围巾。”Erik提醒道。  
  
Charles点了点头，他一边往外走一边把围巾围在了脖子上，扣上了呢大衣的扣子。剧院外，雪悄无声息地缓缓落下，驱散了他们去餐厅这段路上的尴尬。Charles自从Erik搂了他肩膀后就一直没有开口说过话。  
  
“所以，你觉得电影怎么样？”Erik问。  
  
Charles想了一会才答道：“呣，因为这是我看过的唯一一部电影，所以我无从比较，但是，它……很有趣。”  
  
“有趣？”  
  
Charles点点头。Erik觉得Charles可能有点吓着了。他晃了晃脑袋。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Erik说，“我应该带你去看不那么暴力的电影的。我希望它没让你感到特别不舒服。”  
  
“噢，没有，我不介意。或者说，没你想象得那么介意。总的来说，困扰我的并不是这个。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“只是……”Charles顿住了，他们站到了一个雨棚下，避开了假日里出来购物的人流，“我觉得我这么问一定很无礼，我希望这不会给你留下太糟糕的印象，但是，哪个角色是Raven演的？”  
  
Erik呆住了。他光顾着担心Charles会对黑帮电影感到不适，但是他忘了这是部由变种人演的电影，Raven是个变形者，每演一个角色，她都会或多或少地改变一下她的外形。他早该想到Charles会问这个的，他应该事先准备好一套说辞的。  
  
“我觉得我应该事先问一下她的。”Charles继续道，“但是我还是觉得这相当失礼。我本来以为我能在电影结束前认出她来的，但是我没有。”  
  
“她演的是主角的姐姐，Marie。”Marie是个四十多岁的黑皮肤的女人。她和今早把Charles拖去尼蒙②的那个Raven完全没有任何相似之处。  
  
“啊，”Charles点了点头，“我起先是这么猜的，但我不确定。”  
  
“化妆！”Erik脱口而出，“那是一种，呃，非常先进的化妆技术。还有电脑特效。呃，还有灯光效果。”  
  
Charles笑了起来，看起来像是有一个很好的理由来反驳Erik，但是Erik只想尽快结束这个话题。  
  
“嘿，看！那儿有个奶酪店。我们去买点奶酪怎么样？”  
  
Erik正准备走过去，但是Charles伸手把他拽了回来。  
  
“Erik，等等。”他说，“我得向你坦白一件事。我知道Raven是变种人，他可以随意改变她的外形。我也知道你能控制金属，我很乐意看一看，如果你愿意展示给我看的话。我知道你不想让我接触这些，但是我希望你以后不会再这么做了。”  
  
Erik目瞪口呆：“她告诉你了？”  
  
“是的，因为我问了。你知道的，你有一书架关于变种人历史的书。”  
  
“我把它们藏在一排间谍小说后面了。”Erik指出。  
  
“好吧，还是被我发现了。”Charles笑了，“要是你真的把它们全部看完了，而不是只看了兄弟会那部分的话，你会发现，并不像同性恋在二十世纪六十年代才公开化那样，变种人在很早之前就存在了，虽然我那个年代并不这么叫他们，他们也不像现在那么多。但是，在我的那个年代，我们中有一部分人有，就像你们今天会说的，‘超人’的能力。”  
  
Erik送了一口气的同时，困惑和好奇充斥着他的脑子，让他一下子说不出话来。但是，他还是捕捉到了一个词：“我们？”  
  
“是的，我们。”Charles答道。 _我相信今天你们称之为‘心灵感应’。_  
  
  
  
“你是个心灵感应者？”Erik惊讶道，“为什么你之前没告诉我？”  
  
Charles耸了耸肩，看起来有点不好意思。“因为我是个心灵感应者，因为我是个同性恋。在我们那儿，这些东西通常不会跟新认识的人说，甚至不会跟任何人说，真的。今天的人们能够如此坦然地面对真实的自己，这让我觉得很高兴。”他微笑起来。“有句话怎么说来着？‘入乡随俗？’”  
  
雪渐渐地大了，但是在这个雨棚下，Erik的眼里只有Charles。  
  
_以及，是的，_ Charles在Erik的脑海里开口，带着明显的笑意。 _我希望这是一次约会。_  
  
FIN  
  
①马丁·斯科赛斯：美国导演，代表作《纽约黑帮》、《禁闭岛》、《好家伙》等  
②尼曼：以经营奢侈品为主的连锁高端百货商店


End file.
